fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
NOTICE: As of 11/07/2016, due to needing to focus on my personal life and the like, plus my studies, my activity on all wikias will be decreasing a bit. Of course, I'll still be doing my admin work (which means this likely doesn't affect you since y'know, all people visit this page for is for permission and all that as my response time won't be decreasing), just talk to people, and occasionally post, but other than that don't ask me for extensive amounts of help, so the most I can do for you is a paragraph, no more than that. Additionally, please don't ask me for opinions on your work if it's more than a paragraph, unless you've already talked to me about it before this went into effect, or it has to do with my own work, or unless you can sum it up in a paragraph. Thank you. ''' Archived You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:54, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi Per, I am making a Particle Accelerator Mode for my Lightning Spirit Slayer and I was wondering if this sounds right: The first is the High-Energy Arts. This category involves increasing the energy of stream of particles to unimaginable levels. This allows Kanami to use the energy of the stream of particles to control stuff like the structure of matter, space, and time. This is done by using the high-energy of the particle beam to influence how particles interact at a very basic level. Leptons and quarks for matter and photons and gluons for field quanta like space and time. Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:59, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Techincally her element is electricity, not only lightning. Just like how Six's Ice Devil Slayer Magic isn't about ice, but coldness. I know what you mean though. I was thinking just stopping, slowing down, and speeding up time. Is that good? As for space, it will stay within the realm of basic spells. Lastly, is the science correct? Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:39, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Can I give Kanami Electro-perception please? It will be a little different than normal since it will be an ability rather than a spell, which means she doesn't need to use magic power. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:13, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Ideaaa~! Per, I gots an idea; a Mage with a unique Magic based on traditional Magic :3 By traditional Magic, I mean citing sentence-like spells to induce an effect, for example; "By the winds I demand a gale, one strong enough to make ships sail, great enough to make brick walls fail!" Thoughts? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 23:31, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Quick Question The other day I permission to create Blizzard God Slayer Magic, an Ice and Fire dual element to go along with that, and a God. You said go ahead for both. Did you mean for all three or is one of them a no go? It's probably a stupid question lol, but I'd rather just ask to be safe.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 09:48, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Do whatever you with the page, I don't care. I have everything I want from it.--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 14:19, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey perchan. Just a few questions. A) can there be a dual make magic? Like Darkness Magic + Lightning Magic = Black Bolt Make Magic? Mixing two make magics into one? B) i want to give Drake Eren and Rebecca Dusk new forms to their Draconian's Extremity and Demonic's Extremity. Draconian's Shield- a form when drake morphs his arm into a shield for defense. Possess Reflector. Draconian's Bow- a form when drake Morphs his arm into bow for long distance attacks. Possess Shadow Magic. Draconian's Hammer- a hammer form of Draconian's Extremity. Possess Earth Magic. Draconian's Fang- a blade form of Draconian's Extremity. Possess Laser Magic. Demonic's Sycthe- a Sycthe form of Demonic's Extremity. Possess Fire Magic. Demonic's Cannon - a Cannon form of Demonic's Extremity. Possess Explosion Magic. Demonic's Guard- A Shield form of Demonic's Extremity. Possess Counter Magic. Demonic's Edge- A blade form of Demonic's Extremity. Possess Lava Magic. Demonic's Chain- A Chain Form of Demonic's Extremity. Possess Acid Magic. Demonic's Wing- A Flying form of Demonic's Extremity. Possess Lightning. That's all for now. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 02:06, September 25, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Okay perchan. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 05:25, September 25, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Hello Per! I was wondering if I could get your permission to create a Ruby Phoenix Slayer Magic? Its pretty self-explanitory, the caster would just need to carry around rubies in a little bag; maybe a little inconvinent, but whatever. Lia 23:48, September 25, 2016 (UTC) hello this is eminemdeeddd can i make a wind dragon slayer first gen . Permission? Damon recently gave me permission to create an Ultimate Art for a God Slayer despite it originally being a Dragon Slayer ability. However, he wanted me to ask you about it as well. Something I'm actually kinda glad about because I wanted to come to you with the spell idea because I feel it is a bit iffy. Would it be alright for me to create an ultimate art for a Blizzard God Slayer that allows the God slayer to "freeze" time for exactly four seconds? As all ultimate arts do, it completely drains the user of their magical power and leaves them too exhausted to continue fighting once the four seconds have passed if they survive at all as the possibility of death exists when using an ultimate art.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 23:54, September 26, 2016 (UTC) How about the idea of lowering the temperature enough to slow the movement of tachyon particles and that is what causes the slowing of time to a near stop rather than stopping it completely? I understand that tachyons are theoretical but gravitons are as well and there are slayers made around the idea of consuming those. It's really iffy ground so I understand if you don't like the idea and won't push it further if this idea is rejected. --Blackdagger01 (talk) 00:10, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Ah. Yeah, an altmode does make more sense than an ultimate art. I'm not quite sure whether or not altmodes require permission since I've never used one, but would it be alright for me to create an altmode like that?--Blackdagger01 (talk) 00:44, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey Per! Could I use your description of Celestial Spirit Magic, which I encountered by looking in your sandbox, which you said not to. Lia 15:30, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Aeternum Arc I just posted again, so it's your turn. --17:27, September 27, 2016 (UTC)Garlicfork (talk) Can I have Kanami use Enchantment through her Water Spirit Slayer Magic? I tend to stick to the Supplementary Abilities (With the exception of the Elemental Five ability) and Synthesis Enchantment and call this limited for of Enchantment: Nimue. Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:02, September 27, 2016 (UTC) You said she can have Hydroelectric Spirit Slayer Magic right? That is a combination of lightning and water. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:00, September 28, 2016 (UTC) You said I could though. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:04, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Here is me asking the question: "Can I give Kanami a dual element please? Hydroelectric Spirit Slayer Mode (Water and Lightning). Kasumi12346(talk) 03:36, February 22, 2016 (UTC)" and here is you answering. Take note of the date: "Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:54, February 22, 2016 (UTC)" Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:11, September 28, 2016 (UTC) <.< You just love to make me delete and rewrite stuff huh? First Dragon Magic, then the two huge rewrites of Spirit Slayer Magic, then Demon Slayer Magic, and now this. It is already up on my page. Can I just leave it there. I wrote it on the Lightning Spirit SLayer Magic page shortly after you said yes. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:15, September 28, 2016 (UTC) I will make the necessary changes when the time arises. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:22, September 28, 2016 (UTC)